


Love In The Greenwood

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Gwendoline finds Lady Brinkatore alone.RP Fic.





	Love In The Greenwood

Lady Vivian Brinkatore walked softly through the Greenwood. She wasn't really going anywhere. She was just walking. Gwendoline had seen the woman wandering, emerging from the greenwood moments ahead of her, moving to block her way. 

"Is there a reason you came?"

Lady Vivian Brinkatore jerked back to reality having been lost in thought.

"Oh....sorry.... no...no not really. I'm sorry.... have I trespassed?"

"No... but it is not safe to wander without thought, even here."

Vivian smiled softly.

"Thank you for your concern dear Greenwarden."

"It is my duty to see you safe milady."

Gwendoline spoke gently, moving closer, hesitant at first even as she moved to gently stroke the tears that were drying from Vivian's cheek. 

"Is something wrong milady?"

Vivian smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, no just some lingering traces of bereavement grief..."

"Perhaps a little company might help?"

"Yes...it just might."

"So, if you weren't planning to go anywhere special... perhaps you'd like to come back to mine... have a little tea?"

"That sounds delightful."

Gwendoline had smiled, moving to wrap an arm around Vivian's waist, leading her away. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Gwendoline had smiled, leading her to her home, letting them both in before shutting and locking the door, her touch soft on Vivian's cheek. 

"Are you okay? You seem a little... tense still?" 

"Still just getting used to.... this new life."

"You are still well-loved milady... your... friend... Velda... she watches you as one in love."

Vivian blushed slightly. 

"Shy?"

Vivian smiled softly.

"No."

She said quietly shaking her head. 

"She makes you happy... doesn't she?"

"Yes. She really does."

"Then I'm happy... for both of you."

Gwendoline murmured, kissing her softly. Vivian murred and kissed back. Gwendoline had smiled, moving to gently stroke her cheek once again. Vivian murred once more.

"Think you can handle a little more?"

"Oh yes."

"Tell me if you need to stop?"

"I will."

Gwendoline had smiled, moving to gently undress Vivian. Vivian murred and let her undress her. Gwendoline had soon undressed her, moving to kiss her sweetly once again. 

"Such a beautiful lady..."

"Thank you."

"Let me make love to you?"

"Oh...I'd love that."

Gwen had smiled, leading Lady Brinkatore to the bed, moving to settle her back before kneeling over her, kissing her again gently even as she moved to cup and tease her breasts lightly. Vivian murred huskily. 

"Such a sexy noise..."

Vivian blushed and murred again. Gwen smiled, kissing her neck softly, planning to trail her hand lower, although she paused to kiss her again. Vivian mewed needily into the kiss.

"Enjoying yourself milady?"

Gwen teased, slowly moving to trail a hand lower. 

"Oh yes my darling Greenwarden."

"Use my name Vivian."

Gwendoline teased, kissing her softly again even as she moved to tease her clit. Vivian mewed.

"Yes Gwendoline."

Gwendoline smiled and upped her pace a little. 

"Come for me Vivian."

Lady Brinkatore soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
